


[授权翻译]A Faulty Perception

by DawnLeft



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Agent Ukelele, GOC!Clef, Gen, L3!Kondraki, 翻译存档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLeft/pseuds/DawnLeft
Summary: 原文：A Faulty Perception  by  Leamas如果Kondraki不了解情况的话，他会猜面前那人就是异常的本体。但他要对付的那个异常并不会试图假装自己是个人类。
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef & Dr. Benjamin Kondraki
Kudos: 2





	[授权翻译]A Faulty Perception

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Faulty Perception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317691) by [Leamas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leamas/pseuds/Leamas). 



长时间注视那个人让Kondraki头疼，如同自己正注视着一盏明亮的灯。而当他转过身去，他发现除了描述性的特征外他记不起任何具体的东西。亮蓝色的头发。三色的眼睛。一张在任何人脸上看起来都是个错误的微笑着的嘴。如果Kondraki不了解情况的话，他会猜面前那人就是异常的本体。

但他要对付的那个异常并不会试图假装自己是个人类。

"所以。"Kondraki靠在栏杆上，语气听上去相当随意，"你们的人来这儿多久了?"

"你他妈什么意思?"

"我不知道你为谁工作，但我们都知道你为什么在这里。那也是我在这里的原因。"

“我不知道你在说什么。你是个入侵者，我这是在保护我的私人财产。”

如果那人没有对自己的脸施加模因影响，在他转动眼睛的时候Kondraki将会盯着它们以获得最佳效果。但事实上，Kondraki只是看着那个男人手中的步枪——这支步枪正对着他。

“你打扮的可不像是个在小木屋里度周末的人。你来这里干什么来着？打猎?”

“在我数到五之前下楼然后离开。”

“我敢打赌，就算我出去了也找不到你的车。”

“如果你曾在这方面投入过注意力，你本可以听到我停车的声音。”

“但我猜你不会把车停在车道上吧?”

“你还有三秒。”

“能听我说完吗？”

“两秒。”

“那东西在楼下，如果你用光照它，它会使你燃烧。天知道如果你把那东西指向它会发生什么。"Kondraki指了指那把步枪。鉴于他还没有被子弹射中，Kondraki大胆地看了一眼那个男人的脸。那张脸就像错视效应中的蛇一样，总是在外围视觉里游动。①

"如果你要拿枪射那玩意的话——好，随你的便,"Kondraki继续说道, "但如果让它看到你用那个东西指着它，伙计，你不会有好下场的。"

"你是不打算离开了?"

"除非你逼我这么做。"

"听起来有点古怪——不是我的风格。你的计划是什么?"

"我来分散它的注意力，你来射杀它。"

蹑手蹑脚下楼的时候他们没有开灯。他的耳麦里传来一阵电流的噼啪声，伴随着某位和他一起来的特工讯问干扰状况的声音。Kondraki无视了它，一方面是不想被发现他仍和同伴有联系，另一方面则是因为那干扰声意味着意味着他的同伴无论如何也听不见他的回应。不过他们倒是听见了他在楼上时的对话，以及另一个家伙在往地窖进发之前坚持要他提出的临时计划。不管是好是坏他们都接受了这个——杀死那东西不是个理想选项，但在仅有两个幸存特工的情况下他们还有什么选择余地呢？

Kondraki在黑暗中悄悄地走下楼梯，来到地窖。他能听到那个东西在之前所在的角落里爬行。另一个人从楼梯上爬下的声音在他的身后停止了。Kondraki继续向下走去。

在黑暗里很难看见更多的东西。他的脚踢到了一个特遣队员的身体——那位特工之前第一个用灯照了异常的眼睛。Kondraki小心翼翼地跨过了那具尸体。另外一名特工的尸体则在靠墙的某个地方。除了那个异常和几具尸体外，整个地窖基本上是空的。

“嘿！”Kondraki喊道，“还在下面蹲着吗，你这个大型异常傻逼？”

Kondraki听到了它的呼吸声。一阵温热的风扑面而来，他迅速低头，撕裂空气的声音擦过他的头皮。在它试图抓住他的腿时Kondraki向后退去。它的爪子抓住了他的裤脚，试图把他拽倒。有那么一会儿他有些措手不及，不过很快反应了过来。Kondraki用自由的另一只脚狠踩它的关节，幸运的是，那正是它脆弱的部分。它嘶吼着退开了。

他感觉到它的爪子（或是牙齿）卡住他身体的一侧，把他撞到一边，于此同时枪声响起。那个比他还高的生物嚎叫起来。Kondraki摔倒在地上时就清楚地明白它还没死，而且如果那个模因异常混蛋想要一个二次射杀机会的话他就必须继续干扰它。他抓起自己的相机，摸索了一会儿以把镜头对准那东西，然后按下拍摄键。

异常尖叫着。在照相机带来的光源下他注视了它一小会儿，接着脸上和手臂上迅速燃起的剧烈疼痛分散了他的注意力。他讨厌他所看到的东西。而那东西似乎也讨厌他——Kondraki通过腹部受到的又一记重击明白了这点。

他听见了第二声枪响。片刻后，异常的重量压在他身上。

苏醒时他正在上楼的半路上，被他的临时搭档拖着走。Kondraki试图站稳，但他的腿已经麻木了，而且他正呼吸困难，这让他除了让自己被拖着走外别无选择。他之前没有意识到那个男人比他矮那么多，但现在感觉很明显，因为他实际上是搭在那个蓝头发英国混蛋的肩膀上。他完全不知道这个男人哪里来的力气背得动他。

他被放在楼梯的顶端，半靠着墙。当他看向地窖的门时，他看见了一条指向他的蜿蜒血迹。

“这可不妙。”

“他妈的，是很不妙。”

“你居然没把我丢在那里，真让人惊讶。”Kondraki说。他尝试着仔细去看那个男人，尽管他知道这会给他带来痛苦。那个男人避开他视线的时候他并不感到惊讶——直到他看见那个人天杀的眼睛。

所以这就是为什么他的眼睛有三种颜色。

“保持清醒。不，别看我。不要在这里和我作对，我不会伤害你——基督啊，不要动。”

“你没别的地方可去吗？”

“听起来好像你希望我把你丢在下面一样。”Kondraki感觉到另一个人解开了他的衬衫前襟，当空气接触到他腹部的伤口时，他倒抽了一口冷气。他剧烈地颤抖着，听见那人夸张地附和了一声：“好多血。你撑不了多久的。”

“操。”

“坚持住，坚持住。”

Kondraki听到了一阵拉开拉链的声音，然后感到有什么温暖的东西压在他的身侧。他更加用力地颤抖了一下，接着指尖传来布料的触感。Kondraki眨了眨眼，然后低头看向伤口。那人的黑色夹克已经被浸透了，而他的手指沾满了血。

“这糟透了。”

“再坚持一下。”

“对了，你说你是谁来着？”

“这招不错。”

“得了吧，我就要死了。你也说过我撑不住的。”

Kondraki向上看去。伴随着脑内又一阵刺痛，他看见了幸存特遣队员中受伤较轻的那个。之前在他下楼去看是哪个混蛋闯进了房子的时候，那个特工一直在楼上等着。

“我没想到你会搞得这么一团糟。”Jax说着，俯身仔细检查Kondraki的伤势。烧伤的程度很严重，比她和Sanjita之前从地窖逃走时受的伤还严重，但他还活着。她设法止住了血，并告诉Kondraki她相当确信他会没事的。“我想这就是为什么你选择一起下去的搭档是那玩意——那个人。”

“ **那玩意** 可还能听见你们讲话呢，亲爱的。”一个英国口音的回应从房间的另一头传来。

Kondraki越过她的肩膀看去。Sanjita正抓着另一个男人的胳膊。那人对自己的脸动的手脚似乎并没有消失，但Sanjita有着很高的模因抗性——至少他自己是这么说的。Kondraki看着Sanjita扭住那人的胳膊，把他的注意力从Kondraki和Jax身上挪开。

“那家伙是怎么回事？”Kondraki没有错过Jax声音中的厌恶成分。

“我不——操，轻点——我不知道。他看起来就是那个样子。GOC，我敢打赌。看看他都带了些什么。”

“大概。我想我们会知道的。”

“所以，我们是在说服他了？”

“对，当然。看在他妈的老天的份上，Konny——你没失血过多而死就算你走运了，别动。”她表现出来的担忧并不多——只有一点点。

“我已经听人说过那个了。”

“什么？”

“我会失血过多而死。”止痛药起了作用。但在缝合伤口的时候，Kondraki仍然能感到针穿过他的皮肤，令他做了个鬼脸。

“你为什么不等等我们？”

“我只是看到了一个机会——你也看到那个人的脸了，或者本该在那儿的其他什么东西。我觉得——我觉得也许导致他身上模因效应的玩意能帮助我们搞明白那个异常是怎么感知到我们的。比如如果他能破坏它的感知能力到一定的程度——也许会有用呢。”

“我想也是。”Jax听起来对此并不感冒。

“嘿，我成功了。”

“我们不应该杀死它。”

“所以我们能确定它已经死了？”Kondraki耸了耸肩，皱起眉头，“它差点杀了我们。你知道还有些其他小屋也有过发现类似东西的报告。”

Jax不赞同地摇头，但同时温情地拍了拍Kondraki的肩膀。他勉强笑了笑，但还没来得及开口说些什么，就被Sanjita的尖叫声打断了。

Jax转过身，刚好看见另一位特工抱着头弯下腰。那个男人看向Kondraki，他点了点头，调整了一下步枪。Kondraki觉得自己清楚地看见了那人的脸，在那一瞬间——但也只有那么一瞬间——Kondraki甚至觉得自己看见了他的笑容。脱离了幻象的掩盖，那笑容看上去更加怪诞。但接着幻象又出现了，很快他记得的关于那个人的一切都消失不见，只余下一阵疼痛。

①译注：原句为“It was like that snake optical illusion that always looked like it was moving in your peripheral vision.”查了一下应该指的是错视效应里的“rotating snakes”,由几条类似盘绕的蛇的色带组成。 虽然图像是静止的，但看起来是在绕圈移动。不知道这句是不是有更好的翻译，希望有大佬指正一下……


End file.
